raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cz.1 Attack of the darkness
Część 1 Rayman leciał przez portal aż dotarł do Równiny Minizaurów. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo nie było. Nawet Minizaurów nie było ani nikogo. Chociaż Równina Minizaurów była na ogół przyjemnym miejscem brak nikogo i ciągła cisza powodowała że zrobiło się mrocznie. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła większość Ruwniny Minizaurów runęło w przepaść. Rayman zaczął słyszeć dziwne piski. Nagle ciemność opętała Raymana. Jakaś niewidzialna siła spychneła Raymana do przepaść. Z przepaści leciały jakieś dziwne promienie. Rayman spadał w duł. Nagle... - Rayman, obudź się. Ech Rayman ile razy ci mówiłem żebyś się nie upijał. - Globox! Globox! Nic ci nie jest! - No oczywiście. Nie pamiętasz przyszedłeś tu na uroczystość narodzin mojego kolejnego Dziecka. - Ufff. Miałem koszmar. - Powinieneś odpocząć. Nagle mroczna energia pojawiła się koło drzewa. Z ciemności wyszedł... Dark Rayman! - Dark Rayman! Nie dajesz mi spokoju. Wież ile razy cie pokonałem?thumb|Dark Rayman i Rayman przed walką. - Tak ale to nie wystarczy zawsze będę powracał! Dark Rayman wystrzelił z swojej pięści mroczny promień. Rayman zrobił wielki błysk i anulował atak dark Raymana. - Nienawidzę cię Rayman! Kiedy cię pokonam to ja będę prawdziwym Raymanem! Ale o wiele mroczniejszym! Może być tylko jeden Rayman! Dark Rayman zebrał w sobie wielka moc mroku i rzucił się na Raymana. Rayman zrobił osłonę ze światła. Światło wypalało w Dark Rymanie energie cienia. Dark Rayman zaczął strzelać kulami cienia w Raymana. posłał w kierunku kul cienia energie światła. Kule cienia zniknęły. Globox zawołał: - Rayman przestań się bronić. musisz atakować! Ale było już za późno. Dark Rayman zaczą muwić jakieś zaklęcia. - Invito le grandi energie dell'ombra! Lasciate che distruggono la terra che! Lasciate che l'esplosione rock! Lasciate che l'albero di lasciare i campi! Lasciate che l'oscurità distruggerà tutto! W pewnym momencie wielki wybuch zła wstrząsną krainą. Ziemia zaczęła pękać. Wtedy Rayman znieruchomiał. Przypomniał mu się jego sen. Rayman nie mógł bezczynnie stać. Zebrał w sobie energie światła i strzelił nią we wszystkie strony zrobiło się jasno. Energia cienia zaczęła się zmniejszać. Nagle kraina zaczęła thumb|left|184px|Puł zniszczoby Dark Raymansię naprawiać energia cienia znikła Rayman z cała mocą strzelił w Dark Raymana energia światła zaczęła wypalać Dark Raymana. Wielki błysk ustał. Pół zniszczony dark Rayman padł i znikną. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi........... Cześć 2 Rayman był na moczarach przebudzenia. Koło niego kręciły się Oczy, Kurczaki Zombie, Piranie i Komary. Rayman szybko dotarł do Sssssama który powiedział: - Rayman, tu jest bardzo niebezpiecznie. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Czy wiesz coś więcej na temat dziwnych rzeczy które działy się podczas mojej walki z Dark Raymanem? - Dark Rayman jest z Energi Cienia. Jest tak mroczny jak czysta energia cienia, dlatego jest teraz z niej. Dark Rayman to czyste zło! Wyobraź to sobie! Jesteś w środku Dark Raymana. Nocne cząsteczki szaleją! W środku widać Energie Cienia! Widzisz nocną Moc! Cząsteczki mrocznego ognia są wszędzie! - Rety! Nie wiedziałem tego! - Tak Rayman. Dawno temu kiedy twoje życie toczyło się w 2D powstał Bad Rayman. Został stworzony przez Pana Złego. Szybko został jednak pokonany. Wściekły Bad Rayman zrobił sobie nowe ubranie i został Dark Raymanem. Nikt go nie rozpoznał. Postanowił się zemścić na Tobie. Jednak po pewnym czasie nastała jego nowa mroczna forma. Jednak ty ją pokonałeś! Nie wiadomo kiedy ale w końcu Dark Rayman powrucił! Walczyłeś w tedy z nim. - Ale dlaczego Dark Rayman nie daje mi spokoju! - Tak naprawdę nigdy go nie pokonałeś do końca. Pokonany Dark Rayman zawsze knuł zemstę! Dark Rayman zawsze był tak zły że stawał się powoli energią cienia i zła! Zawsze kiedy energia cienia stawała się coraz silniejsza Dark Rayman czuł to. Przypomniał sobie swoją ostatnią przegraną a następnie przeszedł ewolucję. Dlatego gdy ciągle go spotykasz jest inny. - Już rozumiem. - Dark Rayman jest już prawie całkowicie energia cienia i zła. Dlatego kiedy Atakowałeś go światłem wypalał się. - Dzięki za pomoc. na razie! Rayman poszedł do portalu. Część 3 Czasu było mało Rayman pędził do Domu Globoxa chciał się dowiedzieć kto za tym wszystkim stoi. - Globox! Chyba już wiem o co chodzi! Dark Raymanie już się nie ukryjesz znam każdy twój słaby punkt. A teraz... czas na ciebie! Esorto il grande potere! Lasciarli andare per il mondo intero! E mi mostrano che chi è dietro a questo! Lasciate che mi mostrano che chi è dietro a questo! Nagle... - Arght!!! Rayman, pożałujesz!!! - Co? Przed nim w promieniach mocy ukazał się Dark Rayman! - Powróciłeś! Nigdy nie zapomnę ile razy z tobą walczyłem ale tym razem polegniesz na dobre! Teraz już wiem że wszystko to twoja wina! Rayman rzucił się na Dark Raymana. - Już po tobie Rayman! Mroczna pięści! - Świetlna tarcza! - Uch! Rayman zaatakował Dark Raymana! Zaczęła się wielka walka Rayman i Dark Rayman walczyli na gołe ręce! thumb|170pxCzy Rayman pokona odwiecznego wroga? Czy to Dark Rayman zwycięży? A może cały świat Raymana zostanie zniszczony podczas walki? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć przeczytaj następną opowieść o Raymanie która się w krotce ukaże. Kategoria:Historie Rozdrorza Marzeń